Once Bitten, Twice Smitten
by NecrosisKink
Summary: At the castle, It's common for only a few mistakes to turn your entire world upside down. Unfortunately you're going to experience that first hand. (Sandor Clegane/Reader, Dubcon, Noncon, Explicit Language, humiliation, verbal abuse, possessive behavior.)


Sandor Clegane has been a thorn in my mind for a long while now. I can't seem to stop staring at him every time he's near. I can't explain the heat in my cheeks every time he glances at me from underneath his heavy brow. Every time I hear his voice, deep and sombering. Every time I see him standing next to the king, his hand resting on his sword, a statue coming to life only when called upon to take another man's head. To slit another throat. To strike another poor soul through the heart. Every time with brutal efficiency, as easy as tying one's boot. A hopeless gamble between flesh and steel, over in the blink of an eye. Bordering on impressive, beautiful.

He's wretched and cruel and blunt, I can see that. I suppose it could be the same attraction that draws people to, say, venomous snakes? The forbiddenness of it all, is the attraction. Which most would find completely foolish and ill advised and I'd probably do well to push these silly fantasies away.

Of course...I do no such thing. I see him walk the halls, his eyes scanning everything and everyone like the loyal guard dog he is. And I see a beast who has seen far more than I could ever imagine. I see a fire I want to cool or be burned along with. Instead of averting my eyes like the rest of the ladies, I think how badly I want to know every scar on his body.

I know he's dangerous. It's not all awe and admiration. There are times when I see him and I pray he doesn't catch me staring again. At the end of the day, I don't know him. Only as well as man may know a wild wolf. It may only be a matter of time before they turn on you. He's a loyal hound. That's true. But what's keeping him from turning on me anyway? One wrong look. One wrong word and who's to say he won't?

I have come face to face with him a few times. Only because I got myself into trouble and needed rescuing. I've only managed to get single sentences out of him thanks to that, such as 'Watch yourself.', 'Don't get into anymore trouble, girl.', 'I won't keep wasting my time saving your hide', and 'I won't be there to stop them the next time they want to take you'. Lovely. Yet his threats are idle seeing as how It's a rare occasion when someone lays a hand on me without being punished or ridiculed by him. I can't help but grin like an idiot when I think of the possibility that The Hound's gaze may very well be on me more often than I realize.

I often question my attraction to him. Especially after I've witnessed him cut another man down. Especially when he chastises me like I'm a child. Especially when he growls at my mistakes. When I see him looking at me from across the court. Especially when I dream of him in the night, I feel him when my eyes are closed and the sun is low. His calloused hands grabbing, pulling at me. He brings his rough hands to my face pulling me into his lips. And before we kiss. I wake. I always wake. The same damn dream again...

I wake with a start, like I've just had a nightmare. My breathing is uneven and beads of sweat litter my forehead. Ugh, that knot in my stomach is back. If only I could get Sandor to help ease the pressure.

It's a good thing I'm no higher than the lowliest servant girl or I'd be flogged for thinking such indecent thoughts. How unbecoming of a lady. Especially when thinking of someone so...brutish as the king's Hound. Luckily no one cares what I think. Or how lascivious I become.

But nevermind all that, the day has begun and I must rise. I'll ignore the sensations throughout my body as I have done for many weeks now and carry on with work. And ignore the thoughts that surface throughout the day as best I can.

The first thing I can do to distract myself is get ready to wait upon the lords and ladies within the castle. I have a quick wash, brush my hair and ready my beautiful golden threaded dress. Its material is soft and light. A symbol of what my job here at the castle is. It covers what is of utmost importance, a strong breeze could easily leave me indecent. In the right light it runs the risk of being a bit see-through. I wonder what sort of situation would arise from Sandor catching me in the right light, I shake my head. A silly thought. He'd probably chastise me for not covering myself better or some tripe. He does seem to enjoy reprimanding me. Almost as if he see's me as a child.

I was just finishing knotting my dress behind my neck when my door opened suddenly. I gasped and subconsciously covered myself with my arms despite being fully dressed.

I must have looked positively comical.

The Hound was standing in my doorway in full armor, hand resting on the hilt of his sword, long black hair covering his face haphazardly. His favored position, casting a familiar silhouette. I swallowed, my throat was suddenly a bit dry. And my heart decided to start beating furiously. 'I was just thinking of you' I thought. .

"Hurry up. The king grows restless waiting for his breakfast to be served up and his drink to be poured." He said to me. He didn't seem to notice my flustered state, thankfully.

I composed myself quickly "Forgive me, sir. I'll be on my way now." I let out a deep breath as I hurriedly spat out an apology. I curtsied and quickly made my way to the door.

"I will walk you to King Joffrey's chamber." He said placing a hand at my back as I walked passed him and into the hallway.

"Thank you." I replied. The heat from his hand burned, I found it so distinct. We began walking down the hallway to the king's room.

"Slept in again, did you?" The Hound asked. Making simple conversation.

I chuckled nervously "I couldn't seem to fall asleep last night."

I was too busy thinking of what it would be like to share a bed with you, I thought to myself.

He shook his head "And just what was it that was so important to a young maid that it kept her up all night?"

Oh great he's going to reprimand me now isn't he. "I was just...thinking. About...nothing in particular. A random bout of insomnia I guess."

Sandor hummed "You should spend less time with your thoughts and more time making sure you're up and ready when King Joffrey needs you to be. Don't expect me to jump in to save you if he threatens to chop off your head." He spoke plainly and bluntly. As usual, he wasn't known for pulling punches.

He is right of course. King Joffrey is brutal and sadistic, a formidable monster despite being such a little runt. There's no telling what he would do to me if angered enough. He is unpredictable, that's what I find most terrifying. And I can't very well expect The Hound to protect me from the king's will. I'm not his to protect so why would he?

"Of course, sir. You're right." I answered quietly.

We finally arrived at the king's chambers. We walked in with a two other maids holding trays of food and drink.

"Here we are. Make no mistakes." The Hound said before leaving my side and returning to Joffrey's.

Speaking with Sandor for that long is a rarity. Even just having the chance to, is rare. Joffrey must have sent him after me. That is not good, not good at all. He's going to be angry when he sees me.

I started bringing the food the cooks had made into his room and began fixing up a plate for him. I sat the plate down in front of him and as I began to withdraw he violently grabbed my wrist, and the king glared at me with hateful eyes.

"How nice of you to join us, kitchen wench. Force me to send The Hound after you again and I'll have that pretty little face of yours as a trophy to hang up on my walls." He sneered at me. "Your job is simple. So simple even a stupid girl like you should be able to do it. And if you can't, what good are you? You're more of a waste of space than I had first anticipated."

I bowed deeply "F-forgive me, your grace. It- it won't happen again." My words stuttered. I was praying he wouldn't decide to take my hand off right then and there.

"We'll see. Maybe after today I'll be finished with you." He let go of my arm and shoved me away. "Now bring your king something to drink." His blonde head turned away from me with one last leer as he pointed to a table at the far side of the room. It seems as though the king is cranky this morning...great. With anyone else, that wouldn't be a death sentence. But The King is special.

"Yes, your grace..." I walked passed The Hound to the cups and pitchers across the room. I could feel him staring at me from his position next to the king. I poured the wine and brought the king his goblet. I was nervous and shaky and when I sat the goblet on the king's table it was with a clumsy clang. The King watched me disdainfully.

Suddenly a wicked smile appeared on his face as if he had just come up with the most brilliant idea "Maybe I should just give you to The Hound. He could use a toy to busy himself with. I certainly don't want you anymore." He laughed darkly, looking over at his reluctantly loyal protector. The Hound kept silent, he seemed to have a spot on the floor he couldn't tear his eyes from. The King's gaze returned to me before continuing "What do you think? I think that sounds like a perfect fate for you. "

He had asked me a question. But I could only widen my eyes in response. I couldn't bear to even look at The King's face.

"Eh? Would you like that?" He asked again as he smiled at me. His smile was full of evil intentions, none of which were well hidden behind his boyish face. His eyes glistened, hoping to torture me further he continued "Would you like to warm The Hound's bed? If you can't be a decent servant girl maybe you could be very good at keeping the dog entertained."

He stood and walked behind me. The sun glistened off of his oversized rings as he stalked me "You can't seem to fulfill your duties as a simple fucking kitchen wench, perhaps you'd do better as a dog's personal whore." He forcefully pulled me down to his level. Resisting would certainly result in death...or torture. Twisting my face in the direction of the Hound "how would you like having his hands all over your naked body? Cupping that sweet little cunt of yours?" He whispered his poison in my ear. The Hound lifted his gaze only to look into the distance. Making sure his eyes didn't drift in our direction. His eyes would give no hint into what he might be thinking.

I whimpered. This was cruel. This was a different kind of torture. To be put in this position in front of The Hound. It was embarrassing. It was painful.

"I...please...your grace..." I begged. Why hadn't I said no to the idea right away? And finally The Hounds eyes flicked towards me. His gaze was hard. Yet I could not read it. He truly looked like an animal at that moment. Standing at attention. Though what this meant I couldn't say.

The King continued to whisper menacingly in my ear. "His scarred body above yours...his horribly burnt face, so close to yours you can feel his breath as he fucks you...so violently that standing seems an impossibility."

I tried to twist my face away from The Hound. Out of the King's grasp. But his slender fingers only tightened painfully around my jaw. The rise and fall of The Hound's chest began to quicken.

I could feel the kings horrible smile behind me as I stared at the Hound. Who only seemed to narrow his eyes at the king's words. Joffrey finally let me go. Shoving me forward once more forcing me to land on my hands and knees in front of The Hound. I looked up at him, his eyes were on me, his face was a mask I couldn't possibly see through.

'What do you think? Do you want her, dog?" The King asked his loyal servant.

The Hound spoke "That little girl? She'd be nothing but trouble for me." His words were even. And sounded sincere.

If he doesn't accept, the king is sure to kill me.

"You don't want to fuck her? What? Tits not big enough? Come now she's shapely enough. Never took you for a picky one, Hound."The King's words made me feel incredibly small, as if I wasn't humiliated enough already.

"That's...not it, your grace. I wouldn't be able to keep track of the foolish girl." He didn't seem very willing to come to my rescue this time. I shouldn't be surprised. He did warn me. But how was I to know this would happen?

"So? You'd be able to have a taste of her wet little pussy anytime you wanted. You should accept this generous gift, dog. It's a good deal don't you agree?" The King laughed. The Hound only cleared his throat after hearing that. No response. This is probably far more involved than he ever wanted to be. Until now, there had been a silent barrier between us. Joffrey, armed only with a wicked grin, destroyed that barrier in a matter of seconds.

The King's attention was on me once again "You'd probably just rather I kill you. Right?" he asked.

I faced him. An expression of worry on my face. I didn't want to die but I didn't want to beg for my life either. That'd only make him want to kill me more. "My King?" I questioned him.

"You're a girl who can't fulfill her duties as a servant. Though I hand picked you, you've only managed to disappoint. The only other thing you may be good for is pleasuring men. The Hound may want that pretty little cunt of yours despite the trouble you may cause. And he may be brutal enough that I'd be satisfied in it being a sufficient punishment for you. But I'd imagine you'd probably prefer death than The Hound anyway. Most women would. Who would want to lay with a man with only half his face? Disgusting." Joffrey chuckled ," and the half left unburnt is hardly a pretty sight."

I spoke up, and pleaded "Please my king. I won't make another mistake. Let me try again." But I knew my words would only do so much for me before they started to work against me.

Any trace of a smile left The King's face "No...I don't think I will. But...you may leave with your life yet. I'll have you make a choice last little game." Joffrey motioned to The Hound with his hand and asked me "His cock? Or his sword?"

A wide grin spread across his face. And he leaned his head against his hand in a childlike way, so insolent, like he had done absolutely nothing wrong.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what he was asking of me. And with such a calm expression on his face. This king would surely be the death of us all. He truly enjoys the torture of others, mental or otherwise. I looked at the Hound. He only straightened himself when my eyes caught his. A simple gesture, hinting at possible uncomfortableness.

"I..." My mind was swirling. I couldn't possible say it! Shit what am I supposed to do!? I may have had eyes for this man but it has always been at a distance. I've been filling in the blanks with my imagination. What if I'm forced to confront my silly little dreams as just that, being stupid dreams? The reality of the situation is becoming frighteningly clear. I am no longer in my bed with my eyes closed. They are being forced open. How can I even bring myself to say what he wants me to say?

Well death isn't an option.

"I...I choose." I faltered...I can't. I just can't say it.

"Speak up girl, I can't hear you." Joffrey urged me. His smile slowly returning. He was loving this.

"His..." I couldn't get the words out. I just can't say it in front of him.

"Come on now just say it! I'm sure we're both dying to hear you say it." Joffrey was toying with me now. He likely knew exactly what it was I couldn't bring myself to say, but he wasn't going to let me go before he thoroughly humiliated me.

So I said it.

"His cock." I felt sick to my stomach as soon as the words left my mouth. I couldn't bare to look at The King or The Hound.

Joffrey's face lit up with genuine glee, it was disturbing to say the least "She chooses to lay with the mongrel! Well I'll be damned. I honestly thought she'd choose death! Maybe this little one is lusting after you as well, dog. She has horrible taste in men, I must say." Joffrey joked freely as if the situation was all in good fun. All a lighthearted jest.

I quickly looked away when The Hound's eyes met mine. He gave me absolutely nothing to go on as far as what he was thinking. My face felt hot, I was humiliated. The King had succeeded.

The King finally dismissed me "Go on, then. Go to his chambers. You belong to him now, follow his every command. Otherwise your life is also his to extinguish. And I am finally rid of you. It seems everybody wins." he finished his sentence with a content smirk.

"Y- yes my King. Thank you." I quickly answered before scurrying out the door as fast as I could. Not looking back I hurried down the halls and when I reached The Hound's bedroom I slammed the doors shut and leaned myself against them.

I took a deep breath. Trying to steady myself. What just happened? Gods, I'm in The Hound's bedroom. It...it smelled of him. And now I belong to him. Waking up this morning I never would have imagined...I'm frightened to think about what might happen while I'm under his command. Is this what I wanted? I couldn't quite make sense of what I felt. I was relieved but who wouldn't be? I had just escaped death. What will that wild dog do to me once he comes sniffing?

Well at least I made it out of Joffrey's chambers with my head and all my fingers.

Pt.2

Meanwhile back at the King's chambers. Joffrey laughed at how quickly I had left the room "My, my, she was eager to find your bed wasn't she, dog? Looks like we found the perfect bitch for you."

The Hound gripped the hilt of his sword. So tight his knuckles were turning white. Anger? "Seems so, my king. The oaf will be a pain to have around. I'll have to keep her under tight watch." The Hound spoke as calmly as he could. He had been wishing he could just walk out of the room the second Joffrey suggested trading you as if you were cattle.

The king returned to finishing his meal, cutting a piece of meat before bringing it to his mouth "Well you can always just kill her once you get tired of her. I thought you might enjoy playing with her, if only for a little while. Maybe discipline her a little. Now I'm thinking that she might enjoy such a thing as well." Joffrey laughed happily, his nonchalance was unsettling "so, how long have you two known each other?" He enquired.

The Hound knit his eyebrows together "My King?"

had he known about the familiarity between you two the whole time?

"I've seen how she looks at you. Like a you're a wounded pup. I've also heard that you've saved her life on more than one occasion. One could say you've been sticking your neck out for this one. Now why is that?" Joffrey raised an eyebrow at his dog.

"I'm just often unlucky enough to land in the middle of her messes." He answered. Well he wasn't entirely wrong. He couldn't really tell if he cared. He had found himself always rescuing you in the nick of time. Going out of his way to keep an eye on you at times, but why?. He was confused every time you popped into his mind when you were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't tell what it was with certainty. Nothing had tested his feelings for you. Until...

"She's got a nice little body doesn't she?" Joffrey started "I saw her once. Fucking one of the guards in her room on the balcony." The King chatted calmly.

Sandor was not prepared for that. His breath started to escalate. One could hear his fist tightening around his sword, his teeth grinding, if one paid close attention. His eyes clouded over with anger as he imagined you with another man.

The king continued "lucky me to have been walking by at the right moment. Not quite fully blossomed despite her age. A late bloomer perhaps. But nice nonetheless. Her pussy must be nice and tight judging by the sounds that guard was making." Joffrey laughed darkly "and her moaning, such interesting sounds. Definitely not as innocent as she seems. She's secretly quite the little slut. Oh how she moaned. Her body can take quite a bit of punishment." Joffrey was carefree as he spoke. Unamused. As if he was simply telling an innocent story. This only served to frustrate The Hound further.

The Hound couldn't hold in his anger at that point. His jealousy was overwhelming. He hadn't realized it before but he had become possessive of you. The Hound growled and turned suddenly from his position next to his master, he moved toward the window. Distancing himself from the king and his words. Allowing the breeze to cool him. He failed to contain himself, the breeze did nothing to stem his fury.

Joffrey noticed this of course. "Oh? Does that anger you? It looks as though you like this girl more than you let on. Well lucky for you, your gracious king has presented you with what you want most. She belongs to you now. It's your right to teach her a lesson. Claim what is yours and don't ever say I'm not a generous ruler."

The Hound's anger was evolving "Maybe I will." He said plainly. Never revealing entirely the storm of emotion within him.

"Go on then. Go play." The King commanded as he chewed another piece of steak in his mouth. It was disturbing how forward the young King could be about things.

"The girl can wait." The Hound spoke through clenched teeth.

"Go on, dog. Be grateful for this. I doubt I'll be needing you just yet. Teach your bitch a lesson. It's always best to start the training early with the young ones. I didn't give her to you so she could continue to be useless. The sooner the better, you see."

The Hound debated with himself. But the blood was boiling and he didn't need to think too long. This story Joffrey had told him had not amused him in the slightest. You've been fucking another man? Oh...and he himself had thought of you. The Hound had to admit this, he had thought of you. Taking you into his bed. Making love to you. A very rare thing indeed. He was shocked by his own tender thoughts. You were Innocent, a bird. When he saw you he saw a sweet girl. A foolish girl. In danger of being tempted at every turn. Of being hurt from any direction. Someone who needed to be protected. Watched. This is why every time he swore the next time you got yourself into trouble he'd leave you to your fate, he never could. He wanted you. He cared for you, that's what it was. No denying it now. A little dove the dog couldn't keep his eyes off of. In his own twisted way it was as if you already belonged to him. He felt responsible for you. For some reason he saw an innocence in you that needed to be protected. And he did protect you. And how do you repay him? You scream another man's name. Instead of his. He was going to take his anger out on you. Hah, innocence. You had none. You threw that away the moment you had the chance. So? Then he was going to make you scream for him. It should have been him fucking you on that balcony, if anybody. It would be his name he'd rip for your lips this time. If you were going to fuck men, he was going to be the only one. If you were going to continue soil your purity, it was going to be on his cock. He wanted to make you cum, to make you cum for him alone. Like he's sure that other man never could. To remind you who it had been that was there for you all those times you needed a savior. To remind you who you belonged to now. You were going to beg for him, he was going to make sure of it. Though he may have harbored sweet thoughts for you at some time, as of now all he was seeing was red. He was not a good man he knew this. But for some reason you could make him doubt himself. Not this time. Not anymore.

The Hound turned to leave the room. Determined now to mark you in every way he could. To make everything of yours, his.

"Good choice." The King called after him "make her scream, dog. I want the whole castle to hear her. And mark her well, let everyone see your handiwork."

"They will know who she belongs to." Sandor replied.

The King laughed happily. Pleased with his beast "Good dog." He was going to show her no mercy.

Pt.3

I was busying myself with tidying up The Hound's room while he was hurrying down to his chambers where he found me cleaning things here and there.

Immediately his eyes were set on me, unmoving.

"You." He said deeply.

My body went rigid when I heard his voice. I dropped everything I was doing. Placing what I was carrying on the desk at the far side of the room.

"Y-yes my lord?" I slowly turned to face him. And he slowly began walking towards me. Shedding his bulky armor, piece by piece.

"The king was just telling me an interesting story about you."

"A story, my lord?"

"About you and a guard..."

I swallowed hard. I knew where this was going. This 'story' happened not that long ago.

He continued "...fucking...on your balcony. The king says he saw the two of you." The Hound scoffed "Now I know exactly what it is keeping you up at night."

I simply stood frozen. I had no idea what I could possible say to help the situation. He finally reached me. And towering high above me he bore straight down at me. He pressed his hand against my collar, shoving me all the way back against the wall. His knee situated between my legs raising me up higher. I couldn't help but let out a yelp at the sudden closing of distance between us.

"That ends today." The Hound commanded. "The King has given you to me. You belong to me. The only thing keeping you up at night from now on will be me."

I whimpered. I was put off balance, slightly grinding against his knee I tried to keep myself up right. Gods. Why was this exciting me so much. A little longer and I might not be able to hide these backward feelings. "Yes, my lord..." I looked him in the eyes "...forgive me. "

The Hound dipped low and growled in my ear "I hear anymore stories about you fucking other men and there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?"

I moaned as I felt his hot breath on my neck and his threats in my ear. Oops. I quickly spoke up to try and cover it up. "Y-yes my lord. I understand. It won't happen again. I promise. You are my keeper." I spoke breathily. And repeated "The only thing keeping me up in the night."

The Hound was breathing heavily now. I could hear it. His eyes looked heavy when he looked at me. "Good girl. You're lucky The King gave you to me. He might have killed you had I not shown interest in you." The Hound released me as he spoke.

I sighed. A little disappointed at the loss of his warmth. By the old gods and the new what is wrong with me? I should be shaking in fear, begging for release.

The Hound had gone to take a seat at his own table. He rubbed his face and sighed deeply. Trying to compose himself it seemed.

"I...am glad he gave me to you...I am...grateful." I said. Panting between words. I walked towards his table as I spoke. Secretly seeking the feeling of his grip around me once again.

"Perhaps you will be less grateful when I tell what I'm going to do to you." He said lowly. His eyes dangerous.

I furrowed my brows. "My lord, forgive me. I promis-"

"Keep your mouth shut for a moment." He interrupted me "and come here."

He took me by the hand and pulled me over to his chair. Grabbing me by the waist he pulled me onto him. Until I was sitting on his lap. Straddling his waist. I couldn't resist. I couldn't deny my new master. I was to face whatever was to come without hesitation. As I was commanded. Or face further consequences. And so I situated myself on him with minimal struggle.

"The story Joffrey told me did not please me in the slightest. Just who was this guard?" He asked.

This new position was making me uncomfortable and without thinking I ground up against him. Forcing me to keep a moan from escaping.

His fingers dug into my hips and I hissed.

"Tell me." He commanded me.

"Just...just a guard I befriended. We..." He ground me against him once more, and this time the urge to moan was almost painful. I shut my mouth. Biting my lips. Then continued once I felt able to open my mouth without crying out "we became close and we...please my lord...just knowing that you've heard it from King Joffrey is embarrassing. Don't make me say it."

The Hound shook his head angrily "oh please, like I give a shit if you're embarrassed. I couldn't care less. Tell me. I want to know."

"Very well... my lord. As I...said we became close. Eventually he began to visit me in my room before his rounds. And one day we just-" I couldn't continue. Embarrassed, ashamed and distracted by my vulnerable position and the growing heat I felt between my legs, between our bodies. I faltered.

"Just what?" He urged me.

I whimpered like a pup "please, my lord." How much more humiliation was I to face in one day?

His jaw clenched as his patience ran out.

"Just what! Say it!" He yelled, gripping my throat. Tears began to gather at the corners of my eyes. I brought my hands up around his to try and keep him from choking me as best I could.

"We...we made love, my lord. I let him have me." I spat it out.

This of course only invited more fury into him.

"What is his name." He said silently. Silently seething.

"Samson." I managed to choke out.

"This...Samson. He was your first?"

"My lord..."

"Stop making me repeat myself, girl. You will regret it."

"He...he was, ser."

His face turned dark. That really pissed him off. His grip tightened and his growl sounded louder.

Yet he continued "He made you cum?"

I flinched at every question."Y-yes, my lord."

He pressed himself so closely against me I could feel his teeth on my ear when he growled "did you scream his name as you came."

I swallowed hard. Shivering, tears streaming down my face. But whether it was fear or anticipation I couldn't tell you. Lines had been blurred beyond recognition at this point.

My blood was fire in my veins. I wanted to answer him "I did, my lord..."

"Well then. This is how I am repaid. All those times I've saved your sorry hide, and you go off and fuck some pathetic good for nothing guard. Now I'm going to make you scream my name. As you should have been."

Is this what I wanted? I was lost at this point. Fear. Lust. Love. Hate. These words meant nothing. The only thing I understood was that The Hound was unlacing my dress. And that the hardness I felt between his legs was making me pant. Like a bitch in heat I wanted him. That was all I knew. And by this point, there was no way he hadn't noticed.

"You want it?" He asked. His voice like gravel.

He had removed much of his armor plating before confronting me, I clutched the front of his thick undershirt. "Yes. Please, sir. I want you. I have wanted you for a while now."

He smiled awkwardly, his scar making it uneven "Really? Well that's good to hear. It'll be easy to make you cum if you're already begging for it."

"Yes. Please. I can't wait much longer."

"I won't be gentle girl. I am going to fuck you. Really fuck you. I'm going to make you mine. I want to drill into you the fact that you belong to me now and me alone. I want to ravage you such that you never even think about sliding into another man's bed. You're pussy is my property. No pitiful guard shall have you ever again."

"Yes I want that. I do. I want that, my lord." I said to him. My breathing erratic.

The Hound laughed dryly "so you actually enjoy this type of punishment? I knew there was something special about you. I see now that this was it."

I mustered up some courage and spoke "Apparently you do as well. Taking in the insolent little fuck up. The little girl that causes nothing but trouble. Have you nothing better to do, hound?"

"Careful girl." He warned me. His hand still had my throat. "This hound sees you as his next meal." His grip shifted as he pulled me to his lips.

I moaned, letting myself go completely. Nothing held me back this time, there was no point to it. As his lips met mine, I mewled into his mouth. His kiss was so feverish and deep I held on to the front of him, for fear that I might never resurface. I gasped against his mouth when I felt his hardness between my legs again. I moaned into his mouth and he groaned into mine as I let myself grind into him.

I wanted to touch his face. Something compelled me to bring my hand up to his infamous scar. I reached up and softly felt the burned skin on his face, but only for moment. Without hesitation he grabbed my wrist and wrenched it away.

"Don't." He breathed. His eyes were heavy, his pupils dilated, but they still communicated the threat of danger. Underneath the lust.

It didnt matter. I was feeling courageous. I was here and had no desire to turn back. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his burn. The scarred flesh was soft. And uneven. He let out a small gasp. Making him seem exponentially smaller beneath me. His breath quickened. And his grip on my wrist lessened. I kissed from his eye back down to his mouth. He groaned as I left a trail of kisses down the side of his damaged face and leaned into my lips, pulling me closer. Seeking more. And for the first time in my entire existence, I felt big. And for the first time in a long time, he felt small.

He took a fistful of my hair and gave me another searing kiss. He bit my lip. Harder and harder until I cried out.

"You're not afraid of monsters. Are you, girl..." He said between kisses that burned.

"What makes you think I'm not a monster?" I replied. I began unbuttoning his pants. I was restless. I had been restless for weeks now. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him.

He chuckled deeply and quickly wrapped his arms around me pulling me tight into his chest so his head rested snugly between my breasts and I could no longer reach his trousers. He pulled my dress down leaving my chest bare and I ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed sweetly. And rewarded me with lovely bites everywhere and anywhere he could reach.

He gripped me a little tighter keeping me firmly in place. "Don't move a muscle." He commanded.

I could feel him finishing unbuttoning his pants underneath me. I made small sounds of hopelessness as I ground against him. All this teasing was almost impossible to endure.

He laughed at my misery again "I have never met someone so desperate to receive their punishment." Just as he finished his sentence I could feel the tip of The Hounds cock beneath my pussy. I brought my hand to my mouth as quickly as I could before crying out.

The Hound looked up at me. My face twisted in a painful need. A fiery wanting. "If I had known I had this effect on you I'd have taken you long before that fucking guard ever could." He said.

He grabbed my hips and sat me back down on his lap with his cock nestled between us. He pulled me back and forth against himself. Rubbing his cock against my pussy. Coating himself in my wetness. It was absolute torture. Blissful, painful, delicious torture. It was perfect.

"Oh...you're soaking." He barely managed to get the words out, he sounded so out of breath. He was having a hard time controlling himself. Finally feeling your pussy against his cock, how could he?

"I hate to admit it." He continued "But Joffrey was right. You're quite the little slut aren't you?" The Hound groaned as I slid against him.

"Maybe." I replied, I leaned in to whisper on his ear "but I'm your little slut now, my lord. No one else's. Right?"

He bit my neck. So hard I had to grip onto his shoulders. The pressure didn't lessen, I cried out "ah, Hound!" He finally relented. It felt as if he might have drawn blood.

"Good answer. You are my little slut now. And now everyone will know." He licked the area where he had bit me. Lapping at the droplets of blood that did manage to escape. I hissed in pain as he did it. "Now. I think I've punished you enough for today. Do you want to ride me?"

Oh fuck. Why is he even asking. God. Who knew the dog would have an affinity for teasing as he did for killing.

"Gods yes. Please, I want you."

"Tell me how you want it." He asked.

I moaned loudly. Grinding my pussy against his cock. I tried to impale myself on him but he stopped me. Pressing me down firmly in place with his hands. He wasn't going to give me what I wanted so easily. Not after what I had done.

"Tell me how you want it." He breathed heavily in my ear. How can he be talking so calmly? I'm practically falling apart.

He leaned his scarred face against mine. His skin was so hot. As if the coals of fire were still embedded in his wound. "I want to hear you say it. I want you to beg for me. Something I'm sure that guard never got from you."

I relented. "Please, Hound. I want you to fuck me. Hard. I want your cock deep inside me." I begged and begged and hoped it would be enough for him.

The Hound gripped my hips painfully, his fingers digging into the soft flesh and growled. He stood quickly and with a masculine grunt threw me on the table. I couldn't help but shout in surprise as I hit the cold surface. He ripped off the last of the clothing I had on me and gave me one last bruising kiss before plunging his cock deep into my pussy. The entry was sudden and hard. Without preparation. I screamed and covered my mouth with my hand. But The Hound was having none of it

"No." He said as he pulled my hand back next to my head "I'm going to hear every sound you make. And so will the entire keep if necessary."

Without my hand free to censor myself, there was nothing I could do to keep myself from moaning and screaming as The Hound fucked me mercilessly.

But pain had mixed with pleasure long ago. This was no different. His fingers bruising my hips, his teeth puncturing my skin where they could, his relentless thrusting. It was all ecstasy, I was seeing stars and we had only just begun. It was as if every limb, every cell on my skin, was directly connected to my clit. There were so many different emotions, different sensations. But it didn't matter. Pain, fear, pleasure they were all sending me to the same place. Pushing me closer to the brink. Of course I'd have to deal with what that meant afterwards.

To enjoy something so thoroughly that would send others screaming was worrisome indeed. But for now. The only thing occupying my mind was this man. This dog. The Hound. Invading every sense. Every emotion. Every thought. His cock was introducing me to something I had never felt before. As silly as that sounds. That's how it felt at that moment. That initial, intense moment. I felt like I was drowning.

With every moan of his I heard in my ear. With every kiss he placed on my neck, my chest, my lips. With every claw at his back and a rewarding growl and a bite or a pinch. Every time I came on his cock. And every time he groaned as my pussy clenched around him. I knew. I was doomed. I was slowly, reluctantly, realizing that I was hopelessly in love with this man, in love with his scars. Realizing, I was desperately addicted to him. Addicted to his taste. And him to me. It was going to consume us both. And it was terrifying. I'll never be able to escape him. I'll have to admit this. This dog. This Hound. This man. Has always been the only one who keeps me up at night. The only one I'll ever want keeping me up at night.

(*Disclaimer: This is a fictional story, I do not own Game of Thrones or any characters mentioned therein.* Author: Anyway, wow sorry about that first post, and thanks to the user that called that little screw up "baffling" that was a good way to put it XD. Er...maybe it's a sign telling me I shouldn't publish this! Obviously doing it anyway.)


End file.
